User blog:PeaceableKingdom/Useful Jesse
Note:Jesse is the first female, enjoy Hallway Jesse: ugh why did we think about going to that graveyard realm in the first place . Lukus: home or not I had enough of the hallway ! Petra and Ivor: i agree ! Jesse: idea! Petra: what? Jesse: let's go thorough the redstone portal and it might help us get home. Crown Mesa Jesse: see what did I tell ... KO! PAMA: greetings friends, I am PAMA,now, who is going to be made useful first. (PAMA nearly puts Lukas in the usefulizer but Jesse pushes Lukas out of the way) Jesse: don't save me, this is a one way ticket, just go. Lukas: Jesse NO! PAMA: welcome Jesse , yay. Ivor: let's ask it a logic problem. Petra: hey monster? PAMA: yes? Petra: why doesn't a apple fall far from the tree? PAMA: I think it is ... DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPLUTE!! Ivor: let's get out of here! Lukas: wait we can't leave without Jesse! Petra: but how can we rescue her? Harper: I'd get out of PAMA's range if I were you, it is smarter than you think. PAMA: lady creator, this could be your final chance to accept my offer, get useful. Harper: how many times do I have to tell you No no no! PAMA: you may have to share your fate with the two other travelers Lukas: other travelers? Petra: run for it! (The gang runs, only to find a ravine) Petra: uh oh it's a ravine. Ivor: any way to get past this ravine? Lukas: I took 2 ender pearls from Jesse Ivor: I stole an ender pearl from Soren The gang tosses the ender pearls Ravine Harper: we made it! Lukas: has anybody seen Ivor (Ivor falls on Lukas) Lukas: Never mind Harper: gotta go fast if we are to get to my secret lab before PAMA gets us, luckily I got 4 speed exilers Petra: then let's get moving Meanwhile in PAMA's core PAMA: Jesse, I think you might know who the other travelers are but just in case, Jesse-Olivia,olivia-Jesse,jesse-axel,axel-Jesse Jesse: Okay, if we want to make those rebels useful, we need a plan PAMA: Jesse, make the plan, we got work to do. In the desert The gang: aghhhhhh (Ivor trips over a lever) Lukas: we are free, free falling... In a cave Petra:we made it Harper: and they made it too (Mobs land on a cobweb) (Petra cuts the cobweb) Lukas: I got a idea Lukas: CAVE IN (The gang see a mob fall into water, PAMA loses control over a chicken) Petra: so PAMAʻs control can be broken Harper: let's get to my lab, it looks like PAMA really wants the creator of the hallway made useful Lukas,Petra and Ivor gasp Back in PAMA's core Axel: Jesse, have you finished the plan yet Jesse: yes I have, first we dig straight down,then we try to land on a slime block next we approach them and fight them remember if all else fails,capture Harper and retreat Jesse: i will bring a horde of zombies and spiders and 2 volunteers Axel: count me in Olivia: me too Jesse: then let's get the show on the road Near the lab Harper: ask Ron to give you a bucket of water Petra: huh? Lukas: we need to trust her if we are going to have a chance of saving Jesse Ivor: Ummmmmmmmmm I think I see Ron (Lukas takes the bucket) Ron: happy to help ( Ivor gives Harper the bucket) (Harper puts water in a cauldron) Harper: that's 1 out of 4 cauldrons needed to activate the water defense system Axel: I think they went that way Lukas: Harper get the buckets! (Petra vs Jesse, ivor vs axel and Lukas vs Olivia) Petra: almost there. (Petra overpowers Jesse and nearly throws her into some water,however axel grabs jesse but accidentally kicks Olivia into the water) Jesse: axel! Abort! (Axel kidnaps Harper,he and Jesse escape on spiders) Harper: don't forget the last cauldron,find the headset and give this rose to Harry. 30 seconds later in the lab Lukas: let's figure out who this Harry is. Petra: I found Harry, give me the rose. (Lukas gives Petra the rose) Olivia: hey guys. Ivor: Olivia!, you're normal. Olivia: I think I should put this redstone torch in that idem thing Petra: the headset! (Petra puts on the headset and gets linked with a zombie) Petra: I'm outside? Lukas: the headset must let's you control things that are controlled by PAMA. (Petra finishes the stairs and links with a skeleton) Petra: Harper! i see Harper! Ivor: really! (Petra links with a zombie,and frees Harper from zombies ,and try's to escape) Jesse: it's over, Petra! Harper: take the redstone heart! PAMA: time to make that headset useful, useful in wiping you out,Petra! Back in the lab Petra: PAMA broke the headset Lukas did you learn anything useful in taking PAMA out? Petra: Harper said steal the redstone heart Lukas: let's do I it , FOR JEKAS Olivia: wait,I saw towers, they help protect the heart, if we want to take the heart, we are going to need a plan. In PAMA's core Petra: ivor,hold them off! Lukas: Olivia, take the first, Petra,take the second, I got third. (Soon all the towers are taken out and axel and Harper are freed) Lukas: I'll take the heart (Lukas tries to get the heart,only to be atacked by Jesse) Jesse: it ends now! (However Lukas managed to take the heart, free Jesse and get back to the hallway with the gang and Harper) The end Category:Blog posts